In Maximum Malus
by The Awes0me 0ne
Summary: Finn had always wanted to believe that he was not alone, that there was another living human somewhere, but every day the chances were looking worse and worse. When two humans, a brother and sister, pop up out of nowhere, will everything work out as Finn had hoped?
1. Prologue

Hi! this is my first story, like really first story iv'e written outside of school. The only reason I even have this written is because my friend PretendPlay constantly helped and encouraged me, you guys should go check her stories out! This is, of course, the prologue, its split into six different parts, and the actual story is written a bit differently. So yeah, first story, prologue, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Part 1_

_Evil... Pure evil... It was nothing more, nothing less... More evil than the Lord of Evil himself. This thing, this unholy, horrible being, has only one purpose. The reason it was created. This purpose was spoken into its very being as it was brought into existence, created from a combination of the darkest and most ancient of evil spells. The long-dead creator of this creature poured more hatred and malice into it than any average mortal could comprehend. This thing's purpose was to destroy. The most vulnerable target, the one worthy of its attention, was the scattered remains of humanity. They were weak; they had shattered themselves with atomic bombs within days. It searched for any survivors, and mercilessly slaughtered everyone it found. Hundreds of thousands, one by one, it was just too easy. They would surely have perished on their own; the creature was just speeding up the process. Humanity was no more, and yet, its task was not finished. It could feel them. Hidden away in the darkest corners, in the deepest caves. No, it was not finished. One by one, the remaining families and groups of humans fell. It was a slow process; sometimes it took a hundred years of searching, turning over every rock, to find one. It could feel it, yes. It was almost done. A thousand years of playing a game of cat and mouse, a thousand years of searching and killing. Finally, the end had come; the last humans were to perish that day..._

_But no, this time, it was not that simple. A smart, brave hero, Billy, had set up a trap. It burst through the entrance of the cave like a hurricane, bent on finishing its ancient task. All of the greatest wizards, the youngest of apprentices, anyone capable of uttering the weakest of spells, we're gathered there. They combined all their strength, every mind focused. The creature slowed. It knew it couldn't win, but still, it refused to fall without a one last devastating blow. It lashed out with the last of its strength. The mighty being of pure evil and hatred was put into an eternal prison, in the deepest of cracks in the bottom of the deepest of holes, in the dark realm of the nightosphere. The great hero rose above the rubble, and was horrified by the sight that lay before him. The creature's last strike, its last blow, was a great one. Its eternal imprisonment had come at a terrible price. He searched solemnly for any other survivors. Had anybody else made it? No, it seemed, for even the last humans, hiding in the farthest depths of the cave, had not escaped harm. Everyone was dead. But wait? What's that sound? A baby crying? No, two! He picked up his search; he turned over rocks, and looked under bodies. He was getting closer. At last! He found them! A young woman with light brown hair, probably in her early twenties, was lying unconscious over two infants, one with hair that shined like gold. Most likely, it was not her child. His mother must have perished with the others. He turned the woman over. She was pregnant; he picked her up, and gently lowered her onto his shoulder. He gathered both the crying babies in his free arm, and made his way to the opening of the cave. There was no hope for humanity; no, they would die eventually, but he could at least keep them safe until time took them away forever..._

* * *

_Part 2_

_The great hero walked on and on through the land of Ooo. His incredible stamina outmatched even the strongest of men, but even he has a limit. He stopped, and surveyed his surroundings. It was around noon. He had been walking through this forest for hours, and hadn't seen any sign of life except for an occasional bird or squirrel. He carefully set the woman down against a large tree, and set the babies in her lap. He re-filled his flask in the river, and quickly returned to take a closer look at the woman. He looked her over, checking for any injuries. She had a big black and blue bruise from her thigh down to her shin, a large bump on her forehead, and a badly sprained ankle. She probably had a minor concussion, but it didn't look too bad. That's very, very lucky considering the conditions of those that had been bleeding out all around her... He sat down next to them and set the babies in his own lap. Thankfully, they were completely fine. They must have been exhausted, because they both fell asleep in seconds._

_Billy soon found it hard to keep his eyes open. He couldn't sleep, not now, but walking so far while caring over one hundred and eighty pounds completely exhausted him. He softly set the babies on the ground next to the woman, and looked around once more. He confirmed that they were not in any danger and sat back down. Sleep soon started creeping up on him again like a snake, wrapping him up and squeezing. "A few minutes," he thought to himself, "only a few minutes". He leaned back against the tree, and faded into a light sleep._

* * *

_Part 3_

_The white light assaulted my senses, causing my forehead to burn. I closed my eyes again instantly and let out a groan that was no more than a whimper. My whole body ached, my head the worst, and my arms and legs were stiff and heavy; too heavy to move. I was leaning up against something hard that was digging into my back. I had no idea where I was, but from the smell of fresh air and grass I seemed to be outside. I attempted to open my eyes again, peaking out of the slits of my eyes lids to let in the least amount of light possible._

_Where am I? I tried to move, but a searing pain in my ankle stopped me. It appeared to be badly sprained; I wouldn't be able to walk for a while. I looked around, and was surprised to see a man with blue skin leaning against the tree next to me. I tried to crawl away, but I felt something soft next to me. I looked down; it was a baby, wait, no, two babies. Wait... This was my baby, and the other I had found... Found where? When? Nothing makes sense... I moved my hand to my head. There was a bump the size of a plum... I had hit my head? When? I looked again at the man, he looked familiar. Had I been kidnapped? No, no this was a hero... Billy? Yes, yes his name was Billy. 'What's my name?' I couldn't remember my name? It was R... Ra... Hmm... Oh, Rachel, of course. Why couldn't I remember that?_

_I shook Billy's shoulder, his eyes slowly opened. As he realized where he was he immediately became alert. He looked at her. "Ahh your finally awake!" he said._

_How long had I been asleep? "Wha?... What happened?" I said tiredly._

_"Don't you remember? The cave, the trap we had set?" It came rushing back to me. I had been in a cave with the last known tribe of humans left. Billy had set a trap, yes, and _it_ came to kill us, the last of us. But that's all that I could remember. Did it work? Are there others?_

_"Is it?... Did it work? Where's everybody else?" I asked._

_"Yes, it worked, but at a great price. We are the only survivors; you, your children, and the boy are the last humans..." Oh god... My sister... Dad. David. Everybody, all dead... I was the last one... I broke down crying, it was just too much._

_Why me? I can't do this... Not me, anyone but me... I should've died. I should be dead. But somehow I managed to survive, with my children, and another little boy, whose mother I knew. She was one of my best friends; her name was Sarah... Was. My dad was. My sister was. And David... I loved him so much, and now he's gone. Just gone. How can I live without them? They were my only family... My mom died when I was four, and I knew my dad would go eventually before me too, but like this? No..._

_My babies, they're the only ones left. I have to protect them for as long as I can. As long as I'm alive, they'll be safe. I started breathing deeply, trying to calm myself down. But, how? Why should I? Everybody I knew was dead. But I already had my answer: for her, for my baby. For my little Chyanne, Ill calm down. I'll save the tears for later. For now, I have to be calm. I forced all of my emotions down and wiped my face with my sleeve; the one that wasn't covered in other people's blood._

_"Are you alright now?" Billy asked me. I was hugging him. When did that happen? I backed up and shook my head no. I won't ever be okay, not after that, but I can't afford to be irrational or depressed. "We should get going, we don't want to be in the forest at night..." He had a point. I grabbed a nearby stick and used it to pull myself up. Billy held the still sleeping babies in one arm. "I'll carry you, you're not walking on that foot." He picked me up like a sack; it might have been funny, under different circumstances._

_"So, how long do you think it will take to get out of the forest?" I asked._

_"Two or three hours at this pace, one if I was alone" he replied._

_I was completely exhausted; that always happens after emotional breakdowns, Even when I was a little kid, I would crash right after crying about some toy I wanted but we couldn't afford. I slowly drifted off to a not so peaceful sleep, filled with horrible nightmares..._

* * *

_I woke up, as he set me on the ground with a worried look on his face. We were in a small clearing. "What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't need to answer, because just then a deep, low growl came from the bushes on the other side of the clearing. He handed me the babies and stood up._

_"A lone wolf, it's been tracking us for about a mile. Stay here, and don't let anything happen to them." He glanced at the babies in my arms._

_"Be careful," I whispered._

_He took out a knife from his belt. It was about a foot long with a serrated edge. He quickly prepared himself for a fight. In seconds it leapt out from the forest with a growl so loud it was almost like a roar. He quickly sidestepped its lunge and slashed at its side. It yelped in pain. It backed up and turned around. It looked at him with pure hate, and with another low growl. it lunged at him. He wasn't quite quick enough this time, but he was lucky, its jaws just missed his neck. The wolf fell on top of him with all of its weight. The knife had been knocked out of his grip, and was stuck in the ground a few feet away. Billy threw the wolf off of himself, and reached for the knife. The wolf quickly recovered, and leapt at him again. Billy anticipated this and held the knife in front of himself. The wolf fell straight into it and howled in pain; it jumped off, and backed up. Incredibly, it was still standing without showing any sign of weakness. They circled each other, each waiting for their opponent to make a move. The wolf, enraged, ran and jumped for his throat. Billy stabbed it in the neck as it went down on him. Its momentum carried it forward, straight into Rachel, and the babies. It hit them, and she managed to hold on to Chyanne, and Billy thought she had the boy too. More wolves howled in the distance, attracted by the noises and the smell of blood._

_He grabbed Rachel and the baby, believing that she was holding onto the other one, and ran the rest of the way out of the forest. It was almost sunset; if they had gotten trapped in that forest at night with no shelter, they surely would have all died._

_The baby boy, who had been thrown out of her arms from the impact, had crawled under a bush. He was scared, and alone. He cried as he heard the sounds of footsteps slowly fading into nothing. He was alone in the forest; he would need a miracle to live. Luckily, he would get one. A great owl appeared in front of him; it said, well, thought to him, "Don't worry, little one, you are safe. A family of dogs will take care of you, and you shall be a great hero known all across Ooo." And with that, it disappeared. The boy, now calm, curled up against a tree, and slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night._

* * *

_Part 4_

_I knew of a house far out away from everything on the other side of the forest. That's where I was going. I knew the man who used to live there; he built the house himself, and lived in it for almost his entire life. He simply disappeared one day with a note on the door saying that he had gone to visit some old friends and would be back in about a week. He never came back. His house has been sitting there for years, vacant. It would be perfect._

_We stopped for the night near the river. While going through my pack, I heard Rachel ask, "Where is he? The little boy?" I was confused, I was sure that she had him._

"_Didn't you have him? I thought you've been caring him this whole time!" She didn't have him? Was he left in the forest?_

"_I didn't have him; I thought you did! He's still in the forest? We have to go back!" she was almost shouting._

_It's too late; if he was left in the forest he's already dead... She moved to stand. "No," I put my hand on her arm, "If he was left, it's already too late..." She almost broke then, I could see it in her eyes. She tucked her knees to her chest and didn't say another word for the rest of the night. We've already lost one, I can't let that happen again..._

_The next day consisted entirely of walking for a few hours, and then a short break, and then walking a few more hours, and then another longer break, and then more walking. When the house came in sight, I was filled with relief. I stayed with them for as long as I could, Rachel gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. I had responsibilities to attend to, and people to protect, so I told her to be careful, and left for home._

* * *

_Part 5_

_It often appeared in my dreams; a house, secluded in the very forest that I had almost died in. So vividly I could see it, that sometimes I believed it was real. With the vision came a feeling of complete peace and safety._

_One day, around fall, the vision came accompanied by a deep soothing voice. It said, "One day you will have to run." Rather unsettling in my opinion. More and more often the voice came; it said, "It will come for you". Every day I became more anxious._

_One day, in early spring, the vision came again, but this time it was different. I could walk, and feel the forest around me. It was almost as if I had been teleported here. Standing in front of me was a huge owl._

_"Who are you?" I asked tentatively._

_"I am known by many names," it replied in that same deep, soothing voice I had heard so many times before._

_"Like what? What should I call you?"_

_"The Great Owl, the Cosmic Owl, God, I have many, many names, Rachel"_

_God? "Ok Great Owl, why have you brought me here?"_

_"I must warn you about a coming danger," it said. It's voice was strangely calm, and yet, it concerned me at the same time._

_"What coming danger? What's going to happen?" I was scared. I've faced enough danger already._

_"It will find you and your children. You are not safe where you are. Here, you will find safety. Here, you may rest." And with that, it was gone._

_When I awoke the next morning, I was very shaken up. I decided that I would pack a few bags and get ready to leave at the first sign of danger._

_I didn't have to wait long._

* * *

_Part 6_

_It is very dark; perhaps around midnight? I can't tell. Every shadow seems as if it is going to jump out at me. I look up at our mother. I am about to ask her again why we are running away when we hear a noise; footsteps maybe? She tells us to stay put. I don't want to. I want to run back home, climb into my sleeping bag, and hide. But mother tells us it isn't safe anymore._

_I don't say a word as she creeps foreword to look around the corner of the forgotten, ruined hospital. My older sister, Chyanne, keeps telling me everything is going to be okay, but it's a lie. Nothing has ever been okay since we left home, days ago..._

_Mother is back, she says it was nothing, and we start walking again. We hope that we will find shelter soon. Mother walks close behind us, and I ask her what that was about earlier, but she gives no answer. I ask again, louder, still no answer. I look behind, and see what looks to be tall man in a black robe gripping her by the neck; she is mouthing the words "run to the forest! Run!" over and over again. So I turn and run, with my sister running beside me, we run and run through the ruins until we are out of breath._

_We find an old small shed, and lock ourselves inside. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I had just lost my mother. We are lost, exhausted, and alone. Completely alone._

* * *

Exciting, is it not? please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism, compliments, flaming, ill take all of it.

Seriously, go look at PretendPlay's stories! they're amazing!

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This is chapter one! its kinda short, I know, but the next few are longer. Tell me what you think!**

**Oh, by the way, the title is Latin.**

* * *

"Morning Chy!" I said as I walked into the kitchen. She was making breakfast, home grown veggies and fish on the side, as always. It's not as bad as you might think, or have I just gotten used to it? Eh, it doesn't matter. I looked out of the window at the forest that surrounds our old house. We never go far into that forest. It's not safe. Well, we've never really gone very far out, but we don't really want to find out whether or not horrible, vicious monsters lurk within its depths...

"What do you expect to see out there? A dancing bug?" said my older sister, Chyanne.

"I found one of those once! I swear! They're real!" I replied. I _did_ see one, but my sister didnt believe me when i told her. She never believes anything I say...

"Sure, I believe you. I bet they were having a party!"

See what I mean? I've seen some crazy stuff, but it's always the same thing. Sarcasm, jokes. 'yeah right!' she would say whenever I described some sort of odd creature I saw passing by the other side of the river. The food tasted like fish and vegetables, but what did I expect? Spaghetti?

"So how did you sleep?" she asked.

"You know, same as always..." l have been having nightmares ever since that night, what was it? Five years ago? I was 7, Chy was 9, now I'm 12 and she's 14, so yeah, 5 years. It's always the same one almost every night. I'm back at the hospital, but alone. I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn around, but no one's there. Then I turn back around, and there's the man in the black robe, reaching out for me. My mom jumps in front of me, but as soon as he touches her she turns to dust. I wake up just before it grabs me every time...

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, that always makes me feel better. It pushes the memories of the dream down into the depths of my mind, to be forgotten until the next night.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, Al." Al. I hate that nickname. It makes me sound like some kind of fat retard.

"Alex, Chy, it's A. L. E. X. Alex." I snapped at her.

"I know, I'm just messing with ya!" She messes with me a lot. But most of the time I don't really mind; it's kind of funny sometimes actually. Sometimes.

"I've been thinking about how we would have survived if we hadn't found this house, Chy. This house is the only thing keeping us separated from out there," I said, pointing to the window.

"We would have found something, somewhere. There's always a way to survive," she said.

Would there have been? I don't think so. Finding this house, in the middle of the forest, was a miracle. The trees are tall enough so that nothing can see us from the air, and the trees are so close together that you can't see more than around 10 or 20 yards in any direction. Of course, we still had room to walk around outside; the closest tree is about 15 feet from our house, and the canopy parts just enough so that our small front yard has light shining down on it most of the day.

We found the house by following the large river a little ways down the stream. We turned left from the river when we came across a tributary that was so wide that we couldn't jump over it, and instead of continuing down the river we decided to find the source of the stream. We thought it might be a freshwater spring; we were afraid that drinking the river water would make us sick. I looked left, to where the tributary disappeared into the forest and saw what at first looked like another ruined building completely surrounded by huge trees. On closer inspection, we found it to be completely intact and uninhabited, almost as if it was built there for us. At first we were suspicious and believed it to be a trap, but we soon gave in and decided to check out the place. The previous occupants must have left in a hurry, because there were loads of supplies just left sitting in cabinets and closets. We decided that this would be a perfect place to live, and have been here ever since with absolutely no contact with any other sentient beings other than ourselves.

We proceeded with our daily activities. We brought water down from the spring which, as we had hoped, was the source of the tributary, weeded the garden, watered the garden, fished, ate, took a short walk, and finally, relaxed. We had found some old books in one of the rooms, and I'm almost finished reading one of my favorites, "The Swiss Family Robinson". In a way, the characters in that book always reminded me of us. We're pretty much stranded with no contact with anyone except ourselves, and yet we thrive on what little we have. By now it was dark. I was getting ready for bed when I saw something moving outside of the window, just for a second, then it disappeared. I mentioned it to my sister, but as always, she dismissed me by saying that it was just an animal. I didn't think so though, its shape was almost... human.

* * *

**What's this? A mysterious human shaped shadow? please let me know whether you like it or hate it! Ill post the next chapter when I get a few more reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I'm just gonna post the chapters I have done. since I'm not making any progress on this story ill leave it until i get motivated again. So here's chapter two.**

* * *

I opened my eyes. I looked over at the little clock on the dresser in my dark bed room. 7:23 PM. It was early. I went through things I could do tonight in my head: sleep more, scare the plop out of helpless ignorant villagers and citizens, go on one of Finn's "Adventures", go annoy Bonnie, play my axe-bass... so many choices...

But I've been doing the same stuff for years... Nothing I do is interesting anymore. I've been having trouble with my music for a while, and I remember Finn mentioning how I don't seem interested in anything anymore. I suppose he was right; I'm just bored. So what am I going to do? Ah, I know! I'll to do something I haven't done in a while. I'm going to explore that huge forest that Finn and Jake said they used to live in. Last time I found a couple of dogs building a house themselves, and at the time, I didn't know that they were Finn's "parents" but I left them alone anyways because one of them looked pregnant. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a heartless monster; I'm just far more apathetic about how other people feel than most people. I didn't want to disturb them so I left them alone and went back home.

I got dressed, went downstairs, strapped my axe-bass to my back, packed a few apples in a bag, and headed out the door. One of the many perks of being a vampire is the ability to fly. Well, actually it's more like floating, but you get the point. I got there within 10 minutes and I hovered back towards the ground. The first thing I noticed was how much the trees had grown. In one of them I had carved an M into, just for fun to scare people (my M was pretty famous for dead, traumatized and/or vampire/zombified explorers and unfortunate wanderers at the time). It was only about 20 feet tall before; it had grown a whole 40-ish feet.

I continued on my way into the forest. I was pretty sure that there was an old path I found here last time, but it's probably completely overgrown now. What has it been? 15 years?

I headed off in a random direction. I found it very odd that there were no predators around here, well, except for me anyways, and last time there had been plenty. After about an hour of floating straight through the thick forest, weaving my way in between the trees, I heard the flowing water and a few more yards further I found myself at the edge of the large river. I decided to follow it along the bank to see if I could find something, anything. This forest turned out to be really boring. I eventually came across a large stream flowing into the river. I turned right there and followed it upstream.

After a few minutes of aimless stream-following I decided to stop for a snack. I floated in a crisscross position near the ground facing the stream. I took out one of the apples and stuck one of my fangs into it to suck out all of the color, and then I took a bite out of it and threw it in the stream. One of the many downsides of being a vampire is that we can't really taste things, just a vague dull feeling resembling taste. I tried to remember what apples really tasted like before I became a vampire, but that was so long ago... I looked passed the stream into the forest on the other side. Wait, is that? ...Yes, there's a small light not too far from the other side of the stream! I quickly packed up and began to investigate.

I floated towards the light, and found that it was actually a lot of smaller lights, candles, from inside of a house. What was a house doing out here in the middle of the forest? I saw movement from inside; someone just walked into the room. I crept forward slowly to get a better look. It was a bed room, with a broken TV, a mirror, and a few books on the bedside table. The person glanced over at the window. I immediately became invisible, hoping whoever that is didn't see me. I decided to tell Finn and his dog about this and have them check it out. The last time I walked into a mysterious house with people inside I nearly got a sharp wooden stick stuck in my chest, and you all know what happens when vampires get wooden things stuck in their chests; they turn into dust.

So I flew up high, above the trees, and headed for Finns house, which was actually pretty far away. On the way I started thinking about that person I saw in the house; it was humanoid, you don't get many of those anymore. Eh, Finn will tell me what it was when he gets back from checking out the place. I arrived at Finn's bedroom window, and began loudly knocking.

I heard Finn saying, "Wha? Jake? It's not even morning yet, I'm sleeping..." I knocked again, louder this time. "Jake... guhh shutupimtryingtosleep..." Wow, I didn't know Finn was such a heavy sleeper... I knocked as loud as I could without breaking the window. Finn sat strait up in his sleeping bag and yelled, "JAKE WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Jake, woken up by Finns outburst, mumbled, "Finn, that wasn't me… go back to sleep"

"Wait, if that wasn't you... Marceline?" He looked out the window.

"Yeah, hey guys." I waved through the window. "Let me in?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Marcie!" He opened the window. I floated inside and flashed my demon face at Jake. He freaked out and quickly stretched downstairs. Finn just laughed.

"Hey Marcie, what's up?" he asked me. "It's like 1 in the morning..."

"Well, what did you expect? I'm a vampire dummy!" I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense, haha." He sat back down on his fur covered bed. "So why are you all the way out here anyways?"

"I found an old house deep in the woods where you guys used to live and thought you guys might want to check it out. There are people inside." It looked like he thought that checking out a mysterious house deep inside of a forest with people that may or may not live inside was a pretty mathematical idea.

"Math yeah! Any time!" he shouted, "Wait... how do you know where we used to live?" he wondered.

"Oh, I overheard you guys talking about that a few times." It's really pretty easy to overhear people, with my vampire ears.

"Hmm... oh right, you were here that one time when Jake and I were talking about visiting mom... so where is this mysterious house exactly?"

I told him how to get there, by following the river on the right side downriver until they come across a large stream, turn right there, and look across the stream to the left until they see a large old looking house. Simple really.

"Don't get lost though, I don't want to have to go and find you." I kissed him playfully on the cheek and opened up the window. "See ya later, Finn."

"Oh, uhh, ok" he stuttered, blushing. He's so cute when he does that. Haha.

I yelled down stairs, "JAKE, I'M LEAVING! YOU CAN COME UP NOW!" I flew out of the window, and quietly opened the front door. Ohh, this is going to be good... He was slowly climbing up the ladder, visibly shaking. I turned invisible, quietly closing the door, and crept beside him. As I turned visible I screamed and banged the wall loudly. Oh man, you should've seen his face! Priceless! He screamed like a girl and fell off the ladder while flailing his jelly-like arms. He landed in a heap on the floor, still screaming. I laughed my vampire ass off almost all the way back to my cave! Man, I just love scaring the crap out of that magic dog...

I wondered who those people were as I played my axe-bass, waiting for morning. It could have been a ghost, the house might not even be real, it could be anything. Most likely it's a supernatural thing that I can only see because I'm undead, but Finn and Jake wouldn't even be able to see it in that case. Well, there's no point in dwelling over it... Dwelling over things is what drives immortals insane, which is not something I would like to be. Something about that house just really threw me off though. I mean, who builds a house in the middle of a forest? It wasn't nearly old enough to have been built before the Mushroom War, and I hardly ever get this feeling unless there's some kind of magic involved. Maybe I shouldn't have told Finn about the house... No, he can handle himself; he's the toughest mortal I've ever met. But seriously, a house, like something you would find in a suburban area before the war, in the MIDDLE of a forest? There's something wrong with that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay here's number three! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

I couldn't help but wonder what that thing was outside my window. It could have been nothing; it could have been anything... I've never seen anything like it before, and it disappeared as soon as I looked at it, like some kind of ghost, but it looked pretty solid during that half a second I saw it... I just don't understand...

I tried to explain it to my sister for the fifth time this morning. "Chyanne, I KNOW what I saw wasn't just some animal!"

"Yes, yes it was. There's NOTHING out there but animals and trees for MILES," she told me for the fifth time. I decided to give up. I knew she wasn't gonna believe me. She never has about anything...

So I let the subject rest for now, and changed the topic. We did our daily jobs. I read a while, finally finishing that book, and then I helped Chy cook dinner. We caught a pretty big fish earlier today; it was delicious. I packed a couple oranges and apples in my grey back pack and headed outside to do something I've been meaning to do for a while. I noticed that my sister started following me so I made my intentions clear: "could I go alone on this one?"  
She thought for a moment, probably going over how much she trusts me and the possible dangers out there.

She looked back at me and asked, "How far?"

"No further than normal," I assured her. The truth, however, was that I was planning to go past our turnaround point upriver, passed the stream. I was going to see if I could find anything, any sign of anything else, because believe it or not, five years of complete seclusion can really get to someone. She feels it too, I see it every day, but she's too afraid of the fact that there might be nothing else, that we're the only people for hundreds of miles. But I remember mother repeating an old saying once, years ago, "nothing ventured nothing gained!" so I made up my mind. I was going to walk along the river until I found something or until I had to turn around to get back before nightfall.

My sister had finally made up her mind, "Fine, but if you're not back here before night time I'm going to kill you!" Perfect, just perfect.

"I believe it, thanks Chy, I'll be back before night time! I promise!" Well, at least I hoped I would...

I headed down to the stream and stepped over the board that served as a small bridge. I turned right and walked down to the river. Okay, so if it's about 6 o'clock now then I have until around 9, that's sunset. So if I walk for a little over an hour I'll be able to get back in time. That settled, I turned left and began walking up river.

I walked passed all of the familiar scenery that I've passed so many times before with Chy, and eventually I came to the old upside down kayak laying on the beach. This was our usual turnaround point. I took a deep breath and stepped over the imaginary line. I walked forward a little more, my entire body reeling at me to turn back, that I'll die if I go any further, but I was determined. I walked forwards some more and a little more. I heard a noise from my left, and suddenly before I had time to think, something jumped out at me from the forest! I dived, and quickly looked back. It was a bird, a little gray and white bird; something that I would call a delicacy every once in a while when we managed to catch one. I picked myself up with a renewed confidence, and began walking forward as I was before. I looked back and I could barely see the kayak that we believed meant "death beyond this point" I thought to myself: 'if my sister saw me doing this she would bash my head in with a rock! Haha!' Well, probably not actually, but she'd be pissed...

I lengthened my steps, hoping to get the most distance possible within the twenty-ish minutes I had left to find clues of other people. I walked further on until the forest around me began to thin out and the trees were less closely packed together. Was I nearing the end of the forest? Well, only one way to find out. I was nearly running now, I saw light ahead. The river bank was becoming less steep with every step too. I was almost there! What could be on the other side of those trees? I stepped out of in between the river and trees and was amazed by the landscape that lay before me. A few small lakes in the distance, gentle rolling hills, a few trees dotted here and there, but no living thing besides tall grasses, trees, and the occasional bush.

My hopeful smile slowly turned into a deep frown. I turned around, and walked back in the direction I had come from. I started thinking about how I would tell my sister of the discovery I've made, the grasslands with no visible end beyond the forest, that her fears were confirmed...

I sat down and took out one of the oranges and proceeded to peel it. I froze immediately when I heard something, something big, following me. I was freaking out, so I turned and ran. I kept running until I was out of breath. I looked behind me; it seemed as if I had lost whatever it was that was following me. I took out my half peeled orange and ate it as I trudged the rest of the way home, nearly shaking. How was I going to lie to my sister? I couldn't, not when our own safety was involved. But I can't tell her the truth can I? I broke one of our only rules: NEVER go passed the kayak. And look what it got me? Knowing that we really are alone for miles, and a giant monster following me... I walked the rest of the way back to the house, while deciding whether to lie, or to come clean and not live guilty. As I walked up to the front door, I finally made up my mind, I was going to have to tell my sister exactly what I did and what happened while I was on my little "walk"...

* * *

**Okay thanks again for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Right now I have chapter five done. Again, please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

After recovering from Marceline's cruel prank, I went back upstairs and crawled back into my drawer-bed. Finn looked really excited. He noticed my puzzled look so he quickly filled me in on the reason Marceline came over in the first place. He said that it's the same forest that we grew up in, and that it would be so math if we check it out. I wasn't so sure though. All that vampire has ever got us is trouble. I mean, she even got us kicked out of the Candy Kingdom once! I had a really bad feeling about this one especially. I didn't know what it was, but dogs know things like this. I may not be able to tell whether someone is good or bad by looking at them like Finn can, but I know when something's not right.

"Finn, I'm not sure this is such a good idea..." I tried to tell him, but when he has his mind set on something he doesn't budge. It gets him into trouble all the time.

"What? What do you mean? Of course it is! What if there are people inside? What if they need help! We have to check it out!" he was shouting louder and louder coming up with different excuses until my poor, sensitive dog ears couldn't stand it any longer.

"Finn," I said quietly, he immediately stopped shouting nonsense and looked at me. "We're not going."

He stared at me emotionless for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He slipped back into his sleeping bag and turned around. "Fiiinn, come on, don't be like that! There's something wrong with this whole thing, I can feel it! And besides, remember what mom always used to say? The other side of the river isn't safe..." He just laid there. Silent. Unmoving. I figured he would continue to pout like this until he fell asleep; he's done this before. So I turned around, and tried to sleep while staring at Marceline's horrible demon face every time I closed my eyes...

I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them due to the harsh sunlight shining directly into my face. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around the room. Finn was still wrapped in his little bag the same way he had fallen asleep. I stretched, yawned, and then I got up to make breakfast. The normal morning routine. By fifteen minutes of cooking delicious pancakes, eggs, and bacon I went up to check on Finn, he was usually up by now, and most days he was up first. So I stretched up the ladder and went to check on Finn. What I found was not Finn, but a bunch of Finn's furs stuffed in his sleeping bag with a note neatly folded in front of it. I picked it up, it read:

_Dear Jake,  
I'm sorry I had to leave, but when there's something to explore, when or if someone needs help, I'm going. No matter what. I'm very very very sorry Jake, but I had to go. You know that! I thought you'd be as excited as I was... Come after me if you want, but I'm not coming home until I find that house._

I immediately looked out of the window. I couldn't see him. Why did he do this!? I told him it wasn't safe! Okay, okay, calm down. That's pretty far on foot, well, for him anyways, so he's probably not there yet. If I leave now I can catch up to him before he goes into the forest. I'll never find him in there!

I quickly jumped out the window, closing it with my tail and stretched big enough so that I didn't fall at all. I followed Finn's scent and soon located him hunched over at the base of a large tree near the river. I shrunk back into normal size and walked over to him. It looked like he was about to completely lose it. His eyes were puffy and red and he had the saddest frown I've seen in a long while... I haven't seen him this distraught since the whole Flame Princess thing at the goblin kingdom...

"Finn, are you ok?" I asked softly. He looked over at me, somewhat recovered now that there was someone here to watch him cry.

"Jake, are you mad at me? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left..." he looked down again and hid his face. I wrapped an unnaturally blanket-like arm around him.

"I'm not mad at you, Finn, you're my bro. And if you're going to do something stupid it's my job to stop you, and to keep you safe." I thought for a second, he left the house to go to the forest after I specifically told him NOT to go to the forest... I know it's probably not safe but... "Hey Finn, I think I owe it to you this time, let's go explore the house. It's not safe to do stupid stuff bro, but if you really want to do this, you're going to need some help."

He looked at me for a moment, and then hugged me so tight he ended up squeezing me flat, literally... "Thanks Jake, thanks a lot..."

"You're welcome, but this is the last stupid thing we do for a while, okay?"

He looked up to where my face was currently, from him squeezing me. "Yeah, okay. No more stupid stuff for a while."

I stepped out from under the tree, and grew big again with a little staircase onto my back for Finn. I stretched over the river and turned left, downstream.

I remembered something about this river, something that Lady told me. It was pretty interesting so I decided to tell Finn.

"Hey Finn, this river is made of melted snow and ice from the Ice Kingdom, it flows passed Lady's house, you remember?"

"Of course I remember that! Hanging out with you and Lady together was the best!" It was, at first... but then some stupid stuff happened...

"Yeah, well it flows down here through the forest, passed the fire kingdom, and all the way to the ocean in that direction. It's the longest known river in Ooo!"

"Really? I thought it was just a regular old river..." he looked ahead, as if trying to see the end of the river. "Jake, look." He pointed straight ahead."The forest."

Sure enough, there was a thin line of darker green on the horizon. I slowed down; I really didn't want to go in there... When we were kids, mom always told us never to cross the river. We had always had set boundaries that we never crossed. The river was the closest of those boundaries, I still felt like we were doing something wrong, but I knew I would have to for Finn. He's done some pretty crazy stuff for me, and I owe this to him... so I started walking faster again.

The sun was creeping down towards the forest; it would set in a couple of hours. We were closer now; I could make out individual leaves. Another minute and we were within 30 feet of the nearest tree. I slowed down and stretched my left side into a little slide for Finn. He slid down half way and jumped off, executing a perfect practiced front flip landing on his feet like he had done it a million times before. He may not be very good at a lot of stunts, but he can do a front flip off of anything...

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. Wait, what was that? I took another deep breath through my nose, yes, I smelled something... That's weird... It smells like Finn, but different... I've never smelled anything that smells so much like Finn, well except for the fish people of course, but they don't really count... It can't be other humans, no. The forest was playing tricks on my mind, yes, that's it. There can't be...

I decided not to tell Finn, I didn't want to get him hopeful, just to have his hopes crushed... It's happened too many times... We find notes from other humans asking for help, or other clues, and every time we find where they are they're gone, or they're skeletons so old they're turning into dust. Finn doesn't need to go through that again...

I started walking into the forest with Finn following close behind, but as we went deeper into the forest the smell became stronger and stronger. I decided to find the source. It seemed to be keeping close to the river, so I didn't have to make an excuse to go into the forest. We came across a large fallen tree, like a bench. The smell was very strong here, and what was that? Oranges?

Finn looked up at me, then at the log, and then at me again. "What do you smell, Jake?" he asked. Oh glob, I'm a terrible liar.

"Oh, uhh, nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing but river and trees and forest stuff. Haha." I started moving again, a bit faster now. I didn't want to have to lie any more than I already have; I hate it when I have to lie to Finn...

"Hey, wait up!" He ran after me. I slowed down a little so he could catch up. I didn't know what was out there, or what was in that house, but I knew we couldn't turn back now, not after we've already come so far. So I kept walking, despite the anxiety that was slowly building up in my chest. Finn apparently noticed how I felt, because he assured me that "This is going to be fun!" and that "We'll be fine!" But I didn't know... My instincts were telling me to turn around and get out of the forest, that this was dangerous, and that we shouldn't be here. But I looked over at Finn, and saw that he looked as confident as ever. I shrunk back down and walked next to him.

After another hour of walking we found the stream. We turned right there and kept a careful eye out for anything that looked like a house. As I was walking, I tripped over something. I looked back and saw that it was a long board, like a bridge over the stream. Finn helped me up, and then took a careful step onto it, testing it to make sure it was safe. It apparently was, because he walked across without a problem. I followed him and looked into the forest behind him.

There, straight ahead, was the little house. We walked to the edge of the clearing to get a better look. It looked like Marceline's house, but older, smaller, and it had dull brown and blue color instead of pink. We cautiously approached, and hid behind a wall close to the front door.

"Alright Finn, I'm gonna scope the place, you wait here, and if I run into trouble, I'll call for you, okay?" I whispered.

"Aww man, I want some of the action too, can't I just ninja sneak around the place like I did when the whole "Princess Cookie" thing happened?" he whispered back.

"No dude, I gotta make sure it's safe. Wait here." I flattened myself and slipped inside the window. I shrunk down so no one would see me and I started exploring. At first I didn't hear anything, but then from another room I heard something that sounded suspiciously like voices, arguing voices...

I crept along the short hallway; the voices seemed to be coming from the next door on the left. I slowly poked my head I around the corner. What I saw, literally, made my jaw drop to the floor. Standing there, staring at me like deer caught in headlights, we're two _living humans_?

* * *

I reached out to grab the door knob, but before I could touch it the door swung open. Chy looked furious, and I hadn't even started explaining yet. This is going to be _bad_...

"Where the hell have you been? It's late! You should've been back thirty minutes ago. Why are you so dirty? _Why do you look guilty_?..."

"I… Umm... I..." I couldn't say anything; it was as if someone was holding my mouth shut and squeezing my chest... So I walked passed her and into the living room. I put down my pack and started to scrape some of the mud off of my shoes onto a paper towel.

"Alex. What the hell did you do?"

"I..."

"You what?"

"I went past the kayak..." I said quietly.

"You _what_!?"

"I went past the kayak, Chy. I followed the river all the way out of the forest" I said quietly. She looked at me, and then at the still open door, and then back at me. Her face switched from shock to anger and back several times before her face slowly just went blank.

She closed the door, and walked over to me. She looked me in the eyes, and said, "Why? Why would you do that to me? This is why I can't trust you Alex," her voice was getting louder and louder, "I can't even trust you to follow SIMPLE RULES. SIMPLE RULES! YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF FREAKING KILLED!"

I looked down at my feet. I didn't know what to say, because everything she said was true... "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm very, very sorry, I shouldn't have gone..."

"That's right yo-" she suddenly stopped. She was staring at something in the hall way; I followed her gaze and saw a little orange... thing... poking its head into the room.

I blinked to make sure what I was seeing was real, but when I opened my eyes it was still there. It slowly walked backwards to where it had come from. We were too stunned to move. We had never seen ANYTHING like this, especially not _inside of our house_. I moved forward to look around the corner when Chy said, "wait" in a hushed voice. I did as I was told, and stopped where I was. She slowly peeked around the corner, and seeing nothing she motioned for me to follow. We cautiously walked down the hall, searching for any sign of the thing. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a banging sound from the door. Wait, someone was knocking on the door? I looked at my sister; she was here next to me so it couldn't have been her. She slowly walked up to the door, grabbing a club-shaped stick from the little pile of wood we kept in here for the fire. Our door is solid wood, so there was no way to know what was on the other side unless we opened it. She slowly reached out and turned the door knob with her free hand, and swung the door open; ready to do some serious damage to whatever was on the other side of the door should it prove to be hostile.

On the other side of the door was the orange thing, but about ten times bigger than last time, and a boy, I'm guessing around 13 or 14. The boy looked like he was about to pass out, and when I took a step closer to get a better look, he DID pass out...

"Who and what are you?" my sister asked harshly.

The thing looked at us for a moment, and then spoke, "My name is Jake, I'm a dog, and this is my little bro, Finn. Who and what are _you_?"

I quickly answered, intrigued by these strange people. "I'm Alex, and this is my sister Chyanne. We're humans.." My sister gave me a look that could make death himself turn to stone.

She looked back at the dog, Jake. "It doesn't matter who we are. Why are you here? Why were you in our house? Where did you come from?"

He looked down at his "brother" and then back at us. "Could we come inside?"

I whispered to Chy, "We should let them in, they're not here to hurt us"

"I don't know... I don't trust them... I don't think it's a good idea..." she replied

"Look, the other one is unconscious, he isn't going to do anything to us, and this dog thing doesn't look very dangerous. I say we should let them in."

"Fine, but I don't want you getting too close to them until we can find out more about them..." She turned and told the dog, "Go ahead and come inside, but I still want a better explanation." We helped him carry the boy inside, and laid him down on the couch. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Finn, you okay? Wake up Finn." Jake lightly shook him. He slowly sat up, and looked around. His eyes switched from me, to Chy, and back to me.

"You... you're... are you real?" he asked quietly. He was visibly shaking and breathing fast.

I thought something was wrong with him; I've never seen anybody do this before... My sister pulled me into the kitchen. "Alex, this guy is going into shock or something, I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with us, so we should give them some space for a few minutes, alright?"

I didn't know what "shock" was, but I complied, and sat down on the counter. "Chy? Is he gonna be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, he should be fine; we just need to let him calm down... I need to calm down a bit too..."

Jake walked into the kitchen, and asked if we had any water. I hopped off and filled a glass with some of the water I had gotten earlier from the spring. He took it, said thank you, and walked back into the living room.

I sat back down on the counter, wondering who these people were, and why they suddenly decided to show up on the same exact day that I went on my little expedition... They certainly saved me a lot of trouble from Chy. I haven't ever seen anyone out here besides our selves, and I don't know what's happening, but I guess I'll find out soon enough, when that boy calms down...

* * *

No, it can't be, I must be hallucinating... I blinked, and they were still there, no, I was not hallucinating. I looked for any sign of mutation, anything, but no. A boy and a girl. These were _humans_.

I slowly walked backwards into the hall, and slipped back out the window. Finn was there, waiting impatiently. "Jake! Did you find anything?" he asked excitedly. I just looked at him... I didn't know what to say. I mean these were _humans_. "Jake? What happened, Jake? What's in there?"

How am I supposed to tell him? How would he react? His whole life he's been doing three things, fighting evil monsters, protecting people, and searching for others of his kind. Finn is a hero, he saves lives, but a lot of the time he uses that as an excuse, an excuse to go out to some remote corner of Ooo and search every hole, every ruined house, every destroyed overgrown building, for any sign of humans.

"They're humans, Finn. Humans." I said to him slowly.

"Humans? Alive? Really? In there are you sure? Real humans?" It was like he had just had an adrenaline shot.

"Slow down Finn, yes. Humans. Alive. Calm down, Finn." I tried to calm him down, but he started to breath really fast. I grabbed his hand and led him to the front door. He looked like he was going to pass out; I kept telling him to calm down but it was like he couldn't hear me. I knocked on the front door, and hoped for the best. The door opened a moment later; there was the girl, with a stick in her hand.

Finn stared, wide eyed for a moment. He seemed to lose control of his legs, his heart rate was very fast. I reached out and caught him in my right arm.

"Who and what are you?" she asked

I wasn't going to lie... not now, not to them, so I answered truthfully. "My name is Jake, I'm a dog, and this is my little bro, Finn. Who and what are _you_?"

The boy, who I hadn't noticed earlier, gave a quick reply. "I'm Alex, and this is my sister Chyanne. We're humans." His sister glared at him.

She looked back at us and said, "It doesn't matter who we are. Why are you here? Why were you in our house?

I looked over at Finn... He looked pretty bad... "Could we come inside?" I asked.

They whispered to each other for a minute, and then she turned back to me. "Go ahead and come inside, but I still want a better explanation." We brought Finn inside and laid him down on a couch. He groaned and blinked a few times. "Hey Finn, you okay? Wake up Finn." I said quietly while softly shaking his shoulder. His breathing had slowed down a bit and his heart was beating at a more normal pace.

He sat up slowly, and looked around. He looked at the boy, and then the girl, and then the boy again. His breathing started to increase again, and he was shaking like he had just been through a hail storm.

"You... you're... are you real?" he asked them.

The girl whispered that she'd be right back and walked into the room they were in before, dragging the boy with her. I had to calm Finn down. "Finn, look at me." He turned his head, and I put a paw on top of his hand. "Finn, calm down. You need to take a deep breath, okay?" He took a couple shaky breaths. He started breathing slower and shaking a bit less.

"Jake, I'm thirsty, could I have some water?" he asked me. He leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes.

"Sure buddy, I'll be right back." I walked into the room that the girl and boy had gone into a minute ago. I asked for a glass of water, and brought it to Finn. He quickly drained it. He seemed a little better now. The girl walked back into the room and sat across from us in a chair.

"We haven't seen _anybody_ else, we've lived here for _five_ years by ourselves, and then you guys just pop up out of nowhere. Explain yourselves."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter in particular was difficult to write...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's my last one so far, chapter five...**

* * *

How can I explain this? I can't just tell these random people everything about us and our friends, not yet... I'll leave out Marceline... And some other details...

"Well?" she impatiently asked.

"Hmm... Well, a friend came by and told us about your house, and asked us to check it out. So we did."

"Okay that's not even a real explanation, seriously, where are you guys from?" she said, annoyed. Finn gave me one of those "dude, seriously?" looks...

Hmm... "Im serious, a friend told us about your house."

"A friend? Who? How did they know we lived here? We haven't ever seen anyone."

Alex walked back into the room and sat on the couch." A friend huh? Does this friend happen have the ability to turn invisible? Does this friend have long black hair?" he said.

"How do you know that?" How does he know what she looks like? That she can turn invisible? His sister said they hadn't seen anyone in five years... Five years... Wow, that's a LONG time for dogs...

He looked over at his sister with a triumphant smirk and said "I told you..." She looked annoyed, and tried to change the subject.

"Wait, slow down, _how do you know that_?" I asked

"Well, you see, I was getting ready for bed last night, and I saw something that looked like a shadow with long black hair, that disappeared as soon as I turned my head to look at it. I tried to tell Chy a million times that it wasn't just an animal, but she never believes anything I say."

"That's because you say that you see stuff that doesn't exist all the time! And you lied to me just a few hours ago too!"

At this moment Finn chose to speak up, "Marceline."

"What?" Alex said, confused.

"Her name is Marceline. The person you saw outside of your window. I don't know what she was doing out here, but she found your house early last night, and then went to our place and told us about your house around one in the morning."

What is he doing? I leaned over and whispered to him, "Finn! We can't trust these people! How do we know they won't attack us or something?"

He just pushed me away and kept talking... I sighed in defeat and slumped into the couch. "I was exited to go and check it out, but for some reason Jake here was acting like a scaredy cat and said it wasn't safe. Early that morning I- I left... On my own, without telling him after he had told me not too. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry again Jake. Anyways he caught up to me and I guess he decided that he owed me or something for some reason. We came here after that, according to Marcie's accurate directions. For some reason, when we got close, it felt like I was in danger, and that we absolutely had to leave, but my gut told me that that feeling was fake, so I kept going. I could tell Jake felt the same way, but he got through it too pretty well. The feeling went away when we got within sight of the house..."

Wow Finn, go ahead and give them directions to everyone's houses while your at it. And tell them where my secret ice cream stash is too.

"I felt like that too, when I left to explore..." Alex looked away from Chyanne, looking guilty.

Hmm... If there's some kind of magic involved, it could work both ways... "hey guys, do you think whatever gave us that feeling works both ways? Like to keep you in, and other people out?"

"Maybe," Chy said, "but why? And how? This doesn't make any sense..."

"Well maybe someone put a spell on the house? Or maybe on the forest?" Finn suggested.

Chy looked at him like he was insane, "a spell? Like magic? Ha! That stuff only exists in fairy tales."

"what do you mean? Of course magic is real!" Finn exclaimed laughingly.

"No, it's not. I've never heard of anybody actually seeing actual magic, it's just in kids books, like what we used to read when our mom was... Nevermind..."

"Really? Your joking right? Magic exists, I see it almost every day."

"You haven't heard anything because you _haven't ever seen anyone_." I said, slightly agitated.

"wait, did you say mo-" Finn started.

"No, she didn't say anything, are you alright now?" Alex interrupted.

"Uhh, I- I guess... I don't know." Finn looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged in reply, and then looked back at Chyanne and Alex.

Would they want to leave? Probably not, but that means... Finn would never leave here if they stayed... Unless I forced him to go, which I would never do. "Do you have any idea of what's outside of this forest? Any at all?" I asked.

"Yeah, grass and a few trees for miles. There's nothing out there" Alex half whispered, solemnly.

They really believe there's nothing out there? "Yeah, pretty much. Nothing within sight, but if you walk a few miles up that river, there's villages and kingdoms all over the place." I informed them.

"oh sure, I definitely believe that, I mean who wouldn't?" Chy said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

They don't know about anything outside of this forest, do they? Nothing. They've lived here, alone, almost and if not all of their lives. What are we supposed to do? What are we supposed to say? How do we show them the rest of the world?...

* * *

**I don'****t have any idea when I'm gonna start working on this again, I'm still writing, but other things... still, I love reviews, and I would love to hear your opinions!**


End file.
